Tale as old as Time
by Bealoserwithme
Summary: A song fic to "Beauty and the Beast" Faberry


_Tale as old as time  
>True as it can be<br>Barely even friends  
>Then somebody bends<br>Unexpectedly_

Quinn smiled down at Rachel, who was currently wrapped up in the blonde's arms. She can't remember when she started having feelings for the singer, but she can't remember a time where she didn't think the girl was amazing. The only problem was that she didn't know how to act on her feelings, being raised in a Christian house she couldn't ask her parents. She didn't act like her parents though, she never thought it was wrong to be gay just a little odd. Now sitting here with Rachel she couldn't stop thinking about being with her, and not being just friends, which was the stage they were currently at. She still thanks her lucky stars (gold stars) for the day she and Rachel became friends.  
>Rachel was standing at her locker pulling books out for her next class when Karofsky pelted her with a slushie. Shoving her books back in the locker she grabbed her emergency kit and booked it to the bathroom.<br>In English, Quinn sat at her table wondering where Rachel was, she wasn't usually late to her classes. The bell rung and the teacher closed the door singling the beginning of class. Five minutes later the tiny singer was knocking on the door in a different set of clothes than the ones she was wearing this morning.  
>The only seat left in the class was next to Quinn, so Rachel sat herself down hoping the blonde was in a mood to be civil. "Are you okay?"<br>The Brunette nearly fell over in shock. The Quinn Fabray, HBIC of McKinley high was asking if she was okay "Yeah, it was just a slushie"  
>Quinn frowned, she was going to have to tell Karofsky to stop slushing The Bruneette. "Rachel, Quinn, can you please save your conversation for later? As I was saying for the project I want you to pair up and write a poem about your partner" Quinn looked over at Santana, who nodded at the silent agreement to be partners. "Your partner will be the person sitting next to you" The duo looked at each other and Rachel gave a small smile.<br>"So I guess we should get to know each other hey?" Quinn said and turned to face Rachel.  
>"I know you don't want to work with me, I'll go ask Ms. Hearne if we can switch partners, you can be with Santana and I'll just be by myself" Rachel started to get up. Quinn pulled her back down feeling bad that the girl didn't have any friends.<br>"Don't, I want to work with you" They quizzed each other until the end of class where Rachel immediately stood up to walk out. "Rachel, can I come over? To work on the project?"  
>"uh yeah, I'll give you my address"<br>"I know where you live" she smiled "I'll be there at six" she left the room leaving the confused singer.

_Just a little change  
>Small, to say the least<br>Both a little scared  
>Neither one prepared<br>Beauty and the Beast_

Rachel looked up at the cheerleader, who was smiling down at her. To say she had been surprised when Quinn wanted to be friends with her would be an understatement. Looking up at her now, she was so glad that the teacher had paired them up. She realized chasing after Finn was stupid, he only cared about his popularity and if Rachel got so much as a look from another guy he would be jealous. Quinn on the other hand would do anything for her, like now, they were watching funny girl even though Quinn despised the movie.  
>She moved so her head was now on the blonde's shoulder instead of lap. Quinn just smiled and wrapped her arms around her pulling her closer. Rachel wasn't sure what kind of relationship they had. They would go out for meals and Quinn would pay, they snuggled on the couch or bed while watching a movie, and she was sure she had feelings for the cheerleader. She just wasn't sure of the blonde's intentions.<br>Rachel focused on trying to read her face as she looked at the screen intently trying to absorb what the characters were saying so when Rachel talked about it later she could try and contribute to the conversation. Rachel just smiled at the way Quinn's brow furrowed as she got confused by the movie. Quinn turned to the singer that was still looking at her with her brow raised. Rachel shyly turned away thinking of when they first watched a movie together.  
>Quinn was over for their english project again "What's your favorite movie?" Rachel quizzed the girl.<br>Quinn smiled knowing the girl would like her answer "Rent" the brunette was sporting a megawatt smile "and yours?"  
>"You like Rent? Oh my gosh why didn't you tell me earlier? I love that movie, I mean it's not as good as funny girl, which is my favorite by the way. Really though? I never pegged you as a musical kind of person, then again I never thought you would ever hang out with me" Rachel took a deep breath ready to start on another ramble when Quinn interrupted her.<br>"I've never seen funny girl, that Barbara chick is in it right?"  
>"How dare you say her name with such little respect! Barbara Streisand is one of the most amazing people ever." Rachel said with a huff "And what do you mean you've never seen funny girl? Come on, we're going to go watch it now" Rachel stood up pulling Quinn with her and dragging her down to the living room. "Sit here I'll go make popcorn"<br>Quinn sat like an obedient puppy as Rachel fussed over popcorn, refusing to make the microwave kind because it wasn't was healthy as the air popper kind. After it was made and the movie was playing, Rachel sat on one end of the couch while Quinn sat on the other. Quinn started to get cold so she reached for the blanket behind her; she looked over at Rachel who also looked cold to so she slid beside her and wrapped the blanket around both of them. Rachel rested her head against Quinn's shoulder. It was this moment she realized her true feelings for the cheerleader. 

_Ever just the same  
>Ever a surprise<br>Ever as before  
>Ever just as sure<br>As the sun will rise_

Quinn internally sighed with relief as the credits started to roll, she's seen funny girl over a thousand times by now and it never got better. Still, she would watch it a thousand more times if Rachel would cuddle with her. She looked at Rachel who was now quietly singing wondering how someone so beautiful could ever be picked on. Yes, she wore weird clothes and had a strange taste in music but the girl was amazing and she would do anything to stay in her life. Rachel lifted her head off of Quinn's shoulder and the blonde instantly missed the contact. "Thanks for watching it with me again, I know you don't like it so next time we can watch something you choose"  
>"I'll watch it as many times as you want me too" Quinn smiled and looked the girl in the eyes. "You're so beautiful"<br>Rachel snorted "I'm not anything compared to you, I'm like the beast while you're Belle-" She was cut off when Quinn reached for her face. Quinn's hand was on her jaw as she leaned closer. With barley an inch between them Rachel pressed her lips to the blonde's.

_Tale as old as time  
>Tune as old as song<br>Bittersweet and strange  
>Finding you can change<br>Learning you were wrong_

"I love you Rachel" Quinn said as they pulled apart. "You're my Belle, and nothing will ever change that"  
>"I love you too Quinn, and I was wrong"<br>"Huh?" Quinn was confused as to what Rachel was referring to.  
>"Remember when I said I couldn't love anyone more than I love singing?" Quinn nodded "Well I think I love you more" Quinn couldn't help but chuckle at the girl. Coming from most people that wouldn't mean very much, but coming from Rachel Berry, it meant the world.<p>

_Certain as the sun  
>Rising in the east<br>Tale as old as time  
>Song as old as rhyme<br>Beauty and the beast._

Rachel found love in the beast that was Quinn Fabray and broke the curse of the HBIC.


End file.
